


Unexpected Christmas

by Coulsonspetwolf



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fitzsimmons are children and siblings, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pre-Iron Man 1, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonspetwolf/pseuds/Coulsonspetwolf
Summary: Tony Stark hadn't celebrated Christmas in years. It was just too close to the 16th of December and what did he have to celebrate anyways. No family, no relationship - just him in an empty house, haunted by memories of the past.However, when Pepper drags him to a conference in Glasgow and he absentmindedly agrees to not only donate a generous sum to an orphanage but also deliver the check himself, his attitude seems to change quickly thanks to two very special children...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot last year as a Christmas gift but never dared to put it online. I was very self concious of my writing because English isn't my first language and it was my first delve into the head of Tony Stark (who I absolutely love and adore). I found this little story two weeks ago and thought that it might be enjoyable for some people at least, even though it is just some silly AU Christmas fluff. I corrected some mistakes, but left the content overall untouched. So WARNING:
> 
> Leo and Jemma Fitzsimmons are siblings of the age of 8 and 10. No shipping happening here but a big hug to all the Fitzsimmons shippers. I love you all and hope you have a great Christmas and a good 4th season.
> 
> Civil War was completely ignored while creating this story.
> 
> Anyways, I wish all of you a merry Christmas and a fantastic new year.^^

**Unexpected Christmas**

 

Conferences were boring. That was as much as he had learned in the past 3 hours. They had been sitting here, talking numbers and stocks and interests.... bla bla bla. More than once he had thought about just jumping out of the window. It was not possible to survive this kind of thing, when you were sober. And Tony Stark was incredibly sober at the moment, thanks to the infamous Pepper Potts. She had practically dragged him here, threatening to put her very expensive shoe where the sun doesn't shine. Under normal circumstances Pepper would never use that sort of language. She chose every word with care and preferred sarcasm to any bad language. This time had been different though.

 

He always behaved weirdly around this time in the year. Pepper knew why and he did too, even though he didn't want to think about it too much. There was only one time in the year, when he'd drink so much that he wouldn't remember the night before when he woke up the next morning. The anniversary of his parent's death.

 

Tony Stark hated life. Whatever he did, he always had that nagging feeling that it was never enough. His father had been a great man – so a lot of people said at least. And Tony tried so hard to fill out the hole in society that his father had left behind when he died. But he wasn't good enough.

 

He was clever, smart, and a superb mechanic, but he hated Stark industries. He hated the responsibilities that came with growing up, with being an adult and most importantly with having the whole world watch his every step, waiting for him to fail terribly so they can point their fingers at him and tell everyone who'd like to listen: „Look at Anthony Stark. He will never be as good as his father was.“ He waited for the moment when he fucked up so badly that the world would never be able to forgive him.

 

Even though there had been a lot of unresolved tension between him and his father, Tony missed him terribly. His parents' death had been an absolute shock for him. He had been at college when he got the message, got drunk the same night and ended up in hospital after starting a fist fight with some other men. From this moment on it had become some kind of tradition to get smashed on the 16th of December and somehow wake up in a hospital bed on the 17th. Sometimes, he thought, it would have been easier if one of those times he hadn't woken up again.

 

Over the course of his life he had developed a second persona, a mask of an arrogant dickhead, who occasionally had sex with pretty women and developed things that blew up. He didn't want anyone to know how much he was hurting on the inside, how much he hated the person the society had forced him to become. If he had to live this life, he could at least pretend that he enjoyed it. And then Pepper happened.

 

Of course she had been pretty, when she applied to be his personal assistant. That was all he had seen in her all those years ago. Another toy that he could use as a distraction, enjoy and then chuck out once she had expired. Pepper Potts turned out to be much more than just pretty though. She was a determined woman, who wouldn't take any shit from him.

Very easily they had both slipped into a habit of bickering, flirting, but also respecting one another. In the very first month of their acquaintance they had developed a relationship that many people never reached their whole life, even with their closest friends. And only recently Tony had realized how much Pepper meant to him, how easy it was to be around her and that in fact, he loved her. She accepted him the way he was, even the hurt and broken Anthony Stark, that he had never shown to anyone apart from maybe Rhodey.

 

Pepper had helped him through every 16th of December so far, made sure he didn't drink too much, made sure he wouldn't harm himself in any other way. He still got himself into hospital every now and then. And Tony could see that he was hurting her with that, too.

He tried to behave, he tried not to do anything stupid for her sake, but then the selfish part of his brain would kick in and overwhelmed by his own emotions, that he spend a whole year to carefully bottle up behind a surface of arrogance and a big ego, he'd end up drinking all of his secret whiskey stash and blowing up half of the kitchen.

 

They had been able to fix all of that in the past. Pepper would wordlessly put him in the shower to get rid of the smell, the sweat and the vomit, clean him up, make him drink a lot of water and put him into bed. The next morning he'd feel bad and incredibly guilty. He had never been able to apologize directly to her, though. He'd give her an enormous pay rise and avoid her until the end of the year.

 

This year had been different, even though he himself couldn't quite understand why. He hated to admit it but he had lost control completely. The whole night was just a blur. Tony remembered only bits and pieces. He had been on a party, met some random woman, took her home, which was when Pepper left. Then there was frustration, alcohol, sex, even more alcohol, one of his cars, the road, a biting smell of petrol and the metallic taste of blood.

 

Tony had woken up in a hospital bed with Pepper standing right beside him. He had never before seen her face like this: scared, frustrated, sad and incredibly angry.

 

Tony looked at her. Pepper took notes and seemed to listen very attentively. He automatically felt very guilty and tried to pay attention, but it was incredibly hard. There was just something about people in suits with big egos that made him want to punch something.

He suddenly realized that all eyes were fixed on him.

“What are your thoughts on this, Mister Stark?”

He felt caught off guard for a split second, but if Tony Stark had learned anything in the past years, it was how to talk his way through something even though he had not a single clue what was going on..

“Personally, I think it would be a good move, especially so close to Christmas. So I agree a hundred percent.”

 

This answer seemed to surprise some of the men, but since he didn't speak up again to reveal a joke, they turned their heads away and started to discuss arrangements that had to be done because of his agreement. Tony secretly hoped that he had not just declared a war, although he was at least sixty percent sure that he didn't have the authority to actually do that. Carefully he leaned over to Pepper and whispered: “I do agree a hundred percent, don't I?”

She just rolled her eyes.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“So... eum... what exactly did I agree to?” he asked hesitantly when they left the conference room. Pepper looked onto her notepad, while they both walked through the corridor. The clack-clack-clack of her high heels had something reassuring and if Tony hadn't known better, he would have said that everything was fine between them. But her face was just a touch too stern and serious, her steps a tad faster than they would normally be. Naturally she was still mad at him.

 

“You didn't listen after all. That's actually a relief, I was a bit worried there for a second. Tony Stark not only being physically present at a conference but also mentally. My faith would have been ruined forever.”

 

Tony pouted although he couldn't help but smirk at her. He loved this – her mocking him and the constant bickering. She hadn't been talking to him since yesterday. The whole flight from Florida to Glasgow they had spend in awkward silence and Pepper had practically avoided him which was rather astounding considering the fact that they had been in a private aircraft with only one big seating area.

 

“You agreed to donate a rather generous amount of money to the St. Peterson orphanage.”

“Well that is a good thing. Why was everyone so surprised? It's Christmas, we usually do something like that around Christmas.”

 

Now Pepper was smiling: “It's not the donation that confused the council, it was more the fact that you agreed to deliver the donation in person and spend some time with the children.”

Tony came to a sudden halt. “Wait... what?”

 

That was a horrible idea. Tony wasn't good with children or social activities that involved behaving properly for more than half an hour. He couldn't even imagine how bad it would be, if both things were combined in one event. Upon seeing Pepper's smug smile, he quickly tried to cover up his feelings: “And people were surprised because of that? Am I not known for my sheer kindheartedness?”

 

That cracked her up and she started laughing. He barely saw her laugh like that and Tony enjoyed it every single time. The sound of her laughter made his heart jump a bit and his stomach felt really weird. He couldn't even pretend to be offended and smiled at her.

 

“Seriously, Pepper... jokes aside: This is a terrible idea, we both know that. Do we have to do this?”

“I do know that this isn't a good idea, but you agreed to do it. Everyone has been informed already, we have a schedule, if everything works out as planned, we'll be there for two hours only.”

Tony moaned and ruffled his hair in desperation. He looked up to Pepper again and saw a twinkle in her eyes. He pulled a face: “You're enjoying this, aren't you?”

 

“I would never dare to enjoy a situation that makes you feel uncomfortable, Mister Stark.” She pulled out her phone with a smile and typed quickly. “So, would the Sheer Kindheartedness like to have lunch before we go to our appointment?”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Being Tony Stark had some advantages: It didn't matter where and when he arrived, he'd always get what he wanted. In this case he wanted a quiet spot in a fancy restaurant for two people. And even though it was a busy time of the day, they were shown to a private booth with a table and two chairs. He pulled the chair for Pepper while the waiter lit the candle and offered them two menus.

 

Once they had ordered their lunch, Pepper looked over her notes. “We are expected to be there by 2. They will show you around the orphanage while I organize photos and interviews with the press.”

 

He hated the press. People intruding in his private life, judging his every move. He could deal with what they threw at him most of the times. He'd just answer with a witty comment or snark and sarcasm, which came rather naturally to him, but recently they had started attacking Pepper, too. He must have pulled a face that made his unease obvious, because Pepper tried to reassure him.

 

“I made Happy check every member of the press. There will be several local papers and only a few chosen world press papers. We make sure that the response is positive only. Don't worry about that.”

He nodded silently, but wished he could tell her that he wasn't worried about himself.

“You'll have to interact with the children, you'll present them with the check and we'll be done there at around 4.”

 

“What is all the fuss about, anyways?” Tony grimaced while taking a sip of his juice, that Pepper had ordered for him. “It's not as if America is interested in what happens in an orphanage in Glasgow.”

 

“Well America might not be, but it's good publicity especially because we are talking about you.” she answered matter of factly.

“I try not to be offended by this comment, Miss Potts.” Tony pouted to which Pepper responded with a chuckle.”What am I even supposed to do with the kids?”

“Play with them, draw with them... I don't know. You've been a kid, Tony, and sometimes you still behave like one. I am pretty sure it's not going to be as bad as you imagine.”

 

He just stared at her. Tony tried to remember a single game he had played with his father, but nothing came to his mind. His mum had sung for him when he had been a little child, but he neither could nor wanted to sing. He didn't even know what kids liked these days. His expression was pained when he spoke up again: “People like me... well... I'm not good with kids. My parents...”

 

“Let me stop you right there” Pepper interrupted with a serious face. “You don't know whether you'll be good with kids or not. Your upbringing doesn't determine who you will be and what you will be good at. And I know you can do it.”

 

His heart made this tiny jump again. Tony just couldn't understand how she could have so much faith in him. Why would anyone ever bet on him, especially when both of them remembered the past two days so very clearly. And he still hadn't apologized....

 

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Pepper.... I – about yesterday.... I...”

“I'll resign once we are back” she interrupted suddenly, her face a mix of pain and desperation. Again he felt his heart in his chest. This time it was very unpleasant, though.

 

“What?” he asked in a husky voice. What had he done? Well it was quite obvious what he had done, but her decision came so suddenly. And here he had thought they were back to normal terms.

 

She avoided looking at him when she spoke up again: “My behavior was unprofessional and inappropriate. I shouldn't have done what I did. I had no right...”

“You had all the right to slap me. I behaved like a major dick. If you had broken my nose, I would have still deserved it.”

 

He tried to take her hand which was lying on the table but she pulled it back. What was he even doing? What was he thinking? He constantly overstepped the boundaries of a professional working atmosphere. He flirted with her more than he'd usually do with other women. She meant so much to him.

“I...” _love you_ he thought. He couldn't say it out loud.

 

Pepper Potts was the one person in his life he just couldn't lose. She was normality, she was consistency... she was everything. But he also could understand that she didn't want him. Who could love someone like him? He didn't deserve her... she was just too perfect for him whereas he was just broken and a mess.

“You are all I have, you know? I do understand you, though. And I will not stop you when you decide to leave, Pepper. I'll be good... I'll behave. I promise.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

They arrived at the orphanage at quarter to 2 and again Tony thought that without Pepper he would never be able to organize his life at Stark Industries properly. Jarvis could probably write a sarcastic song about him ignoring safety procedures and appointments and Rhodey would have a very nice solo in it, too. Pepper on the other hand practically dragged him to meetings and not only that, but she even forced him to be early.

 

“Mister Stark, welcome to St. Peterson. We are so very honored by your visit, Sir.” A tiny, round man greeted them over excitedly, nearly toppled over his own feet to kiss Pepper's hand and shake Tony's.

 

Tony looked around the entrance hall of the orphanage. The walls were of a greyish white and on both sides of the room were stairs that led to the upper floor. _Probably where the children sleep_ , he mused. The man, who turned out to be the head of the orphanage Mr. Montgomery, led both of them through a door on the right side.

 

“This is where the children spend their time during the day. They have toys and games, puzzles, they can draw, there are a lot of other things they can do. Most of our toys are donations by citizens of this town. At the moment we have 25 children here. Normally they are between the age of 2 and 7, but at the moment our oldest child is 10.”

 

Most of the children were occupied and there was a soft buzzing sound of voices in the room. Some children were playing with puppets, others sat at the table and played board games, one boy braided another girl's hair. Tony was pleasantly surprised by how peaceful these children interacted with one another.

 

The mood changed quickly when the door behind them opened again and a woman entered. “Jen!” shouted several children and suddenly she was surrounded by all of them, their faces hopeful and their eyes shining.

 

“Ah yes, meet our social worker, Jenifer Sullivan.” introduced Mister Montgomery with a smile, but the woman was too busy with all of the children who were jumping around her like a pack of puppies. Tony could barely understand a word of what all these children shouted at the social worker, but one sentence reached his ear several times. “Have you found a mommy and daddy for me, yet?”

 

Apparently Miss Sullivan was the person who tried to find new homes for these poor children and now Tony could understand, why they were so excited to see her. This sight made him feel sick and he turned away from them. That's when he noticed one boy who was still sitting at the table. He had curly, brown hair and seemed to be very focused on his drawing, but didn't seem to be interested in the social worker. Tony frowned and was about to make a step into the boy's direction, when Mister Montgomery asked: “Are you ready for the big tour, Mister Stark?”

 

Tony nodded and followed the tiny man out of the room because it was his job, but not without casting a glance back to the boy who was still sitting all by himself and having an odd feeling of déjà-vu.

 

While they both wandered through the building, Tony tried to pay attention to what Mister Montgomery said, but it was incredibly hard and tiring. That man loved talking, but it seemed that he enjoyed being listened to even more which was also good for Tony. He just mmh-ed and aha-ed his way through the kitchen, the dining room and now up the stairs while Mister Montgomery explained the rules in this house and told him that he was a strong advocate of a strict education. Which explained the quiet in the common room before, too.

 

“This is one of the bedrooms in which up to five children sleep. It is not permitted for the children to be in their rooms during the day. Having all children in the common room makes it much easier for us to keep an eye on everyone, especially because most of them are so young. You know how children are – always up for trouble when the adults are not watching” he chuckled loudly and grinned at Tony, who responded with a rather confused look.

 

It was not as if Tony had a lot of experience with children and somehow he really started to dislike the head of the orphanage. He was rather interested in how this man behaved when him and the press were not around. For Tony's liking he was a bit too much focused on leaving a good impression.

 

Suddenly the light flickered, there was a loud crashing noise and they were standing in the dark.

“Oh no, what is this again?” squeaked Mister Montgomery loudly, which made Tony jump a bit. “If you could just wait here for a second, Mister Stark. I will fix this immediately.”

 

He pushed himself past Tony and was gone. Only seconds later the light flicked on again, which gave Tony the thought that it had not been the first time this had happened. He moved towards the door and looked into the corridor, where he heard Mister Montgomery mumble under his breath. “Not today. This silly child. Today is too important to let it get ruined by this child.”

 

Tony saw the tiny man open another door and vanish into the room. He followed him with a bad feeling because he remembered what Montgomery had said about 'strict education'. If a kid had caused this, he wouldn't want them to be on their own with Montgomery and his educational views.

 

“Jemma! You silly child. How many times have I told you already not to play in the bedroom! That's another night in the penalty area for you!”

 

“But Sir, I wasn't playing, “ mumbled the little girl, when Tony entered the room, “I just wanted to see whether I can charge this battery and light up the bulb. I wired the battery to the voltage regulator and followed every single instruction. I was very careful and used gloves” she said and held up her hands proudly which were covered in yellow rubber gloves. “I miscalculated the voltage, though, but I wrote it down.”

 

“Because it's only science when you write it down.” Tony said, smiling down at the little girl.

“Precisely!” she replied, stressing every single syllable and gave him a toothy grin. Tony smirked back.

 

He remembered trying the very same thing when he was about 7. Howard hadn't liked that experiment at all and had shouted at Tony for being reckless and stupid. Tony also remembered being grounded for two weeks as a result. These days he understood that electricity was incredibly dangerous and why his father had shouted at him.

 

“Mister Stark, you shouldn't...”

Tony ignored him and kneeled down in front of the girl. “You didn't hurt yourself, did you? It's really dangerous to play with electricity, you know.”

 

She harrumphed at him: “Of course I know this and I am not playing. I am a scientist.”

“Mister Stark....” Montgomery tried again, but Tony just signed him to shut up.

 

“Well, I am just a simple mechanic, but I am pleased to meet you...?”

Tony held out his hand, watching her movements carefully when she took off the glove and shook his hand to see if she had been injured.

“I'm Jemma. And you're really a mechanic? A real one?”

“Hi Jemma, my name is Tony and yes, I am a real mechanic.” he replied smiling at her nearly as brightly as she did.

 

Her eyes went wide and her whole face lit up. She literally made a tiny jump out of excitement, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. “You need to meet my little brother then. Maybe you can help him because he is trying to build a drone... well... not really build one because we don't have the material but we like to imagine building one. And he draws everything by hand and is really really clever.” Jemma said excitedly, pulling him along the corridor and down the stairs. Before they entered the common room again she stopped, though.

 

“There is just one thing: he doesn't talk to people... he _can_ talk” she threw a nasty look at Montgomery, “... but he doesn't. He has problems finding the right words... his brain got damaged a while ago and people at school laughed at him.. so he doesn't speak anymore...”

 

Jemma looked down, her brown hair falling into her face. Tony felt a bit helpless. If Pepper were here, she'd be able to find the right words of comfort. Hesitantly he put his hand on her shoulder (he felt her tense briefly) and smiled cautiously. “I'll be especially nice to him then, yeah?”

She looked up at him in surprise, then she practically beamed, took his hand and pulled him into the common room.

 

He just shrugged his shoulders at Pepper's confused look and let himself be dragged through the room.

“Leo – Leo, I found us a mechanic. He can help us with the drone!” she exclaimed excitedly when they arrived at one of the tables where the curly haired boy was still sitting. Leo looked up at her, then glanced shyly at him and then back to his sister. Tony crouched down to the boy and smiled encouragingly.

 

“Hey Leo. I'm Tony. Jemma said you wanted me to have a look at your drone?”

The boy looked him up and down, thought about it for a second, before he handed over his drawing.

 

Tony was impressed. The picture was very detailed. If he scanned this into his computer, Jarvis would be able to create a perfect model of that drone. He would also be able to see, if the thing could fly. Whistling approvingly he handed the drawing back. “Wow, this is really good. Someone has a talent.”

 

Then he continued to ask questions because he was genuinely interested, making sure to only use those that the boy could answer with nodding or shaking his head. From time to time Jemma would elaborate on some of the details, but most importantly was that both of the children looked very happy. They both beamed at him and Leo even got out their notebook to show him some other projects.

 

When they were just designing a robot suit, that could be worn by a human being, he was called in for the interviews. More reluctant than anything else, Tony got up from his chair between Jemma and Leo and went over to the reporters, who immediately put their microphones into his face.

 

“We already made the photos with you and the children, but we still have some questions for you, Mister Stark, if that is okay” one of the reporters started and Tony looked at his watch in confusion. How was it already half past 3? Had he spend that much time with the siblings?

 

It had been so easy to talk to them and listen to their ideas or watch Leo draw suggestions into the notebook. After all, Tony would say that it had been much easier to fill this time than he had expected, but only because these two children were so much like his younger self. They were so bright and clever and had so many amazing ideas.

 

While answering the questions Tony kept peering at them and a small smile crept onto his face. They had put their heads together and drew into their notebook. He hoped that after this whole business thing he'd still have time to say goodbye to them, even though this thought made him sad.

 

It's not as if the orphanage was a horrible place, but Tony knew that Jemma and Leo wouldn't get the support they needed. They should be able to work in big science labs, with amazing equipment and they should be able to experiment as much as they want to. Universities were expensive, though and there was no way they would ever be able to afford that kind of education. Well, maybe someone would realize how amazing these kids were and would take them in and care for them, because they deserved it. Tony kept his fingers crossed.

 

*~*~*~*

 

He gave the check to Mister Montgomery, smiled for the cameras one more time and then his job was done. The reporters put their equipment into the bags and hands were shook. Tony couldn't wait for this whole show to be over. His patience was wearing thin.

 

“You look like you'd rather be somewhere else.” said a voice next to him. He turned around to look at Jenifer Sullivan, the social worker, who smiled reassuringly.

“Don't worry. It can be our secret, Mister Stark. I am not so fond of this whole press thing myself.”

Tony considered to flirt with her, like he usually did, but decided against it. He was not really in the mood for it. Instead he just smiled and offered her his hand.

 

“I guess you can call me Tony then, since we are already sharing secrets.”

“Jen” she answered while shaking. “I noticed, you've gotten along really well with Jemma and Leo. One rarely sees them smiling that much.”

Tony couldn't help, but grin: “They are really great kids.”

“Yeah, most people don't see that, though.”

 

Upon seeing Tony's questioning look, she explained: “They have a bit of a problematic status here. Leo doesn't talk and Jemma tends to blow things up. They have been here for 2 years and during this time they have been in 3 different families, but ended up here again. In addition to that they are getting too old now. It's a fact that most people are only interested in adopting young children, 8 years normally being the limit. Jemma is 10 and Leo turned 8 three weeks ago. I think they have given up to ever finding a forever family.”

 

Tony stared at her in shock. That explained why Leo hadn't run to Jen when she arrived. That also explained why Jemma had been so surprised when he promised to be extra nice to him. It was probably not the reaction she was used to. Tony clenched his fists in anger.

 

“What happened to their parents?” Pepper asked. Tony hadn't even noticed that she had joined them.

Jen looked at them sadly. “It's not a nice story. Their parents died in a car crash.”

 

Tony tensed. Of course their parents had to die in a stupid car crash. A weird feeling was forming in his stomach and he felt a bit like punching something. Suddenly he felt a light touch on his hand, before Pepper's fingers slipped into his and her thumb moved in soothing circles over the back of his hand. He looked at her. Pepper's eyes were filled with compassion, but she also looked reassuringly at him and nodded, as if she wanted to say: _It's okay. You'll be alright. I am here for you._

 

“The car crashed into the water, but Jemma somehow managed to pull Leo out with her. His brain was without air for too long, though, which is why he has problems talking and coordinating his hand movements. Drawing helps him with that. But they lost everything in that crash. They don't have anybody left.”

 

They stood there in silence for quite a while, when the siblings came over to them and Leo pulled on Tony's jacket.

“Tony, we made something for you” announced Jemma and nudged her brother.

Leo stood on tiptoe to give Tony a sheet of paper, which Tony recognized immediately as the sheet they had used to design the robotic suit.

 

They had finished the drawing. The suit was red and golden, the helmet was lying on the floor and Tony could actually see himself in that suit. Leo had drawn him into it. On top of the drawing was written “The Invincible Iron Man”. He felt a bit like crying.

 

“We couldn't really figure out how to power the suit, though because the weapons wouldn't work without a power source. Also you still have to think about an anti-icing program when you're flying with it.”

“Weapons? Flying?” Tony asked curiously.

“You're a super hero and fight bad guys. So you need weapons and you need to fly” Jemma answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Tony gave both of them a big smile and went onto his knees. “Thank you. That is really awesome.”

“Do you like it?”

“How can I not? Thank you so much, you two.”

He didn't know if it was okay for him to hug them, so he was just kneeling there, smiling.

 

“Tony... we need to go now.” reminded Pepper and he sighed. Before he could get up, Leo threw himself at him.

“Goodbye, Tony” Jemma said, hugged him quickly and took Leo's hand. They both went back to their table, while Tony stood up again, his eyes fixed on the drawing. Then he exchanged a quick look with Pepper, glanced at the siblings and finally turned to Jen.

 

“Is it possible to come back tomorrow and take Leo and Jemma on a trip?”

 

*~*~*~*

It was early in the morning when him and Pepper arrived at the orphanage again. Tony had been calling in favors from several people and managed to organize a nice day for the siblings. They'd go to a science lab, where both of them would be able to experiment, maybe Leo would even be able to build his drone. They'd also have lunch there. After that they'd go to the Christmas market, where Tony had the goal to spoil the children rotten. They deserved everything they wanted. That plan was a good idea so far, only Leo and Jemma would need to agree to it. Maybe they didn't want to go with him. Tony hadn't been able to sleep at all last night because he had been worried. What if they didn't like him. They could probably imagine better things to do with their time than hang out with him.

 

“TONY!” he was greeted excitedly by Jemma and both children stormed to him with big grins on their faces. “You came back” she exclaimed and hugged him tightly, so did Leo.

 

When both children had their arms around his neck, he realized that all his worries had been stupid. He didn't know why, but apparently the children really liked him, which was really silly if you considered that they had only known each other for like 2 hours.

 

“I wondered whether the two of you would like to go on an adventure with me today?” he said when they let go. Both looked at him with big eyes.

“What kind of adventure?”

“I thought, if you wanted to, we could go to a real science lab. You'd be able to look at everything and ask questions, maybe even experiment a bit if you ask nicely.”

 

They both looked at him in disbelieve.

“Really?” Jemma asked.

Tony grinned at them and laughed good naturedly. “Really.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

He had introduced Pepper as a friend and Jen accompanied them because those were the rules. But Leo and Jemma didn't seem to mind so much. Jemma was bouncing up and down in her seat and Leo was wobbling with his feet. Both looked outside and couldn't wait to finally arrive.

The adults in the car were silent and watched the children, smiling at them and at each other.

 

Once they arrived, they were guided around the laboratory. Leo was extremely fascinated by the holograms and Tony smiled. If he could just show Jarvis to the boy.... Jemma nearly freaked out when they were shown some alien metal that was being examined at the very moment.

 

“This metal is dripping with gamma radiation” she exclaimed excitedly while clapping once. Suddenly there was a wizzing sound and a bit of smoke. “Now it's actually dripping! That's so exciting” which made everyone in the room laugh.

 

When the tour was over both children got the chance to do some simple experiments.

 

“Look at how happy they are” Tony said to Pepper while grinning like a mad man. She smiled back and nudged him slightly.

“And you were worried that they wouldn't like to spend time with you.”

He raised an eyebrow: “What...? How did you... I didn't even mention that.”

 

She gave him a very smug smile, which was normally his part and not hers. “I know you, Tony. I have been working for you for five years now. I know how you tick.”

He stuck out his tongue, but smirked back at her.

“You'd make a great father, Tony” Jen said when she joined them.

“What? No, I don't think so.” Tony replied hastily and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

He sighed. How could he be a good father? He was Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy and irresponsible asshole. He couldn't even take care of himself. And Pepper... well he didn't want to think about Pepper now because she still hadn't decided whether she would stay or not.

“What gives you that idea?”

 

Jen smiled and exchanged a knowing look with Pepper before answering. “You do all the things right, that every single parenting handbook advises: You hear them out, you talk to them, you don't force them to do something they don't want to do, you go down to eye level when talking to them and most importantly, you try to do things with them that they really enjoy and support them, even though their ideas and imagination is a bit too much sometimes. You're doing a better job at parenting than some other people I have seen.”

 

Tony was astonished. Did he do all these things? But... he hadn't even thought about it. He just did, what seemed best. How could someone like him be a good father... or even a father figure.

 

“They really like you, Tony. I have never seen them like this before, not even with the 3 families they have stayed with so far.” she said and patted his shoulder. “I have to go now. There is some business I need to take care of, but I know that I can trust you and Pepper with these two.”

They both watched her leave.

 

Pepper leaned against his shoulder and smiled. “She is right, you know? You're doing a great job.” she said, shoving him playfully. “But... I have never seen you like this? What happened to Tony Stark?”

 

He laughed and looked at Leo, who with the help of one of the scientists soldered a rotor to his drone, and Jemma who worked with a microscope and a pipette, a very concentrated look on her face.

“I think I am falling in love” he replied, smiling fondly at the children.

“Yeah... so am I” Pepper said.

 

Tony didn't see though that her look was not focused on the children, but on him.

 

*~*~*~*

It was getting dark and the Christmas market was crowded. On his left hand he had Leo (who was basically sandwiched between him and Pepper, holding hands with both), on his right Jemma so he wouldn't lose them. They both already ate candyfloss and were now bouncing up and down. He and Pepper were teasing each other like they normally did and everything was just great.

Tony thought that they probably looked like a little, happy family and the thought made him smile broadly.

 

Leo stopped and stared in amazement at the Ferris wheel. He followed the single baskets with his eyes. Tony smiled. “You wanna take a ride?”

Jemma looked really awkwardly to the floor and mumbled: “But I'm afraid of height...”

Pepper bend forward and put her hand on Jemma's shoulder. “How about me and Leo go and take a ride with the Ferris wheel and you and Tony get some ginger bread?”

“Deal!” said the girl and grinned.

 

When Pepper and Leo were in one of the baskets and waved at them, Tony and Jemma started queuing. Jemma looked up at him, seemed to consider something, shrugged and then said: “Pepper is really pretty.”

 

Tony looked at her in confusion. “Yes she is.”

“Have you told her that?” she asked curiously.

Now Tony laughed. “You can't just tell someone that they are pretty. It is just weird.”

“But you like her, don't you?” the girl probed and raised her eyebrows in question.

“Yes I like her”

“Why isn't Pepper your girlfriend then?”

 

Tony chocked on his own spit. He coughed several times and his eyes started watering. Where did these thoughts come from so suddenly.

“I have seen how you look at each other. My parents used to look at each other exactly the same way and they loved each other very much.” she said wistfully, but after a second she smiled again.

 

“I... it's complicated” he replied hesitantly.

“It's probably because you haven't told her that she is pretty. People like hearing these things.”

“Maybe you're right”

 

Was he getting love advice from a 10 year old? More importantly... was he listening to the love advice of a 10 year old? He couldn't just tell Pepper that she was pretty. He would be overstepping his boundaries again. Tony sighed.

 

*~*~*~*

 

It was getting late and they had to go back to the orphanage soon. Tony noticed that the children were not the only ones to be very disappointed by this fact. He felt a pang of guilt in his gut and couldn't even say why. There was also another feeling: Tony didn't want to send the Fitzsimmons children back to the orphanage.

 

Jemma and Leo had put their heads together and whispered with each other, nodded and then Jemma turned to them: “Before we go, can we take a photo over there?”

Tony and Pepper turned around to see a small winter wonderland with Santa, a Christmas tree and an archway. A photo would be taken and printed out immediately. How could the adults not agree to this. This way they would all have a reminder of this day.

 

“I'd say the parents should stand underneath the archway and the children in front of them. Does that sound alright to everyone?” asked the man with the camera.

They all just nodded. None of them even bothered to correct the photographer, they only moved closer together and smiled at the camera, Tony putting his hand on Leo's shoulder.

 

In another dimension this would maybe be real. In that dimension Tony and Pepper were a couple and had Jemma and Leo as their children and they'd stand here after an amazing day and smiled at this camera and went home after that to decorate the Christmas tree and drink hot chocolate. Tony felt horrible. It was time to return to reality again and he hated it.

 

Jemma and Leo turned around to them. “Tony, there is a mistletoe. Now you have to kiss Pepper.”

Tony blinked twice before he realized what Jemma had said. He looked up and yes. There was indeed a mistletoe above them. Oh they had planned this, these cheeky bastards.

 

Tony looked at Pepper and felt suddenly really nervous. He cleared his throat and tried to find a fitting joke, but nothing would come to his mind. Why was he behaving like a silly teenager with a crush.

“Would it be okay if I kissed you, Miss Potts?” he asked jokingly and grinned at her cheekily. _Try not to make a big deal out of this, Tony!_

 

“Since there is a mistletoe above our heads and we don't want to break any traditions, I would say that it would be okay, if you kissed me, Mister Stark.” she responded, smiling as cheekily as he did.

Very slowly he put his hand on her neck and caressed her face with his thumb before leaning in and slowly pressing his lips onto her cheek.

 

*~*~*~*

 

When they arrived at the orphanage the mood was rather bad. Once they had been in the car the light mood had vanished and no one was talking anymore. Leo clutched his drone to his chest and stared at his feet, Jemma stared out of the window and looked incredibly sad. Tony and Pepper looked at each other from time to time, but couldn't find any words that would make the situation in the car less awkward and sad.

 

The car stopped, they went inside and stood there for a minute, still not talking. Jen greeted them with a smile. “Did you have a nice day, you two?” she asked Jemma and Leo, but they both just kept staring at the floor. Leo was rubbing his eyes frantically and Jemma sniffed.

“Okay... time to say goodbye to Pepper and Tony, my lovelies.”

 

Jemma was the first to move. She hugged Tony around the waist, whispering “Thank you so much”, hugged Pepper and said: “Tony thinks you're pretty and he likes you very much”, then she quickly went into the common room and was gone.

 

If the situation weren't so sad, he would have started to laugh. That girl was a better wingman than Rhodey would ever be and god he would miss her. Tony felt a bit like crying.

 

This feeling didn't change when he looked down to little Leo, still rubbing his eyes. Tony sat down on one of the stairs and patted his knee, onto which Leo sat after a short while.

 

“Hey” Tony began, putting one arm around the boy, “I know that things don't always seem good and that life is stupid most of the times. But you have your sister and you have me and Pepper, even though we are not by your side. You are a very strong, kid, Leo. And I know you can be a super successful engineer at some point, if that is what you want.”

Finally the boy looked up to him, his eyes red and tears on his face.

“D-don't go, Tony” Leo said and Tony could actually feel his heart breaking.

 

His stupid, very silly heart made a decision at that very moment. Tony didn't know if this was clever, whether this was a good or a bad idea. He just knew what he had to do.

He got up, Leo still in his arms, determination all over his face, ready to fight if he had to.

“I won't go... not without you and Jemma. You are both coming with me.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

They were standing in the living room with a huge Christmas tree by the fireside, that they had just decorated. Jarvis switched out the lights so they would be able to see which parts of the tree needed more candles and decorations. Tony was carrying Leo on his shoulders who put the star on top of the tree, adjusting it with the help of Jemma's directions.

“Bit more to the right... Perfect”

 

Leo jumped off Tony's shoulders and they all admired the tree proudly.

“So... what do you say?” Tony asked, ruffling Leo's hair.

“I like it” responded Pepper who had just entered the room.

“It's p-pretty cool” agreed Leo, while nodding approvingly.

Jemma took out her notebook and ticked “decorating Christmas tree” off of her to-do list. “Baking cookies is next” she announced and they all marched into the big kitchen.

 

When he was younger, Tony had never really baked anything. Edwin Jarvis would cook and bake for him most of the times, so this was rather new for him, too. Tony was very sure that Jarvis had never covered anyone in flour, though, like he was doing at the moment with his kids. Yes... they were his, even if not yet on the paper. He didn't care and neither did they.

 

The process was a long one, but Tony had the best lawyers in the world, a social worker who supported them a hundred percent and Pepper.

 

Things were still complicated between the two of them. There hadn't really been a quiet moment, in which they could have talked about their feelings. Tony knew though, that he would have to talk to her soon. His feelings were out in the open thanks to one little 10 year old girl. Now it was his move to make.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Pepper, will you stay and celebrate Christmas with us?” piped Jemma from where she was lying in her bed, while Tony tucked Leo in.

“Yes, please stay” Leo joined in and looked at Pepper with puppy eyes.

“We'll see. Goodnight, you two” Pepper said and smiled, when she and Tony left the room.

 

They went back into the living room.

“You know... you could stay, if you wanted to” Tony mused while pouring her a glass of orange juice.

“I could...” she repeated and walked up to him taking the glass from his hand. He looked at her and his heart made this tiny jump again. Tony cleared his throat.

 

“Pepper.... I just wanted to say thank you... for everything. If I didn't have you... I think I couldn't do anything right. I... You mean a lot to me... a lot.”

 

Had she come closer or had he made a step towards her. He wasn't sure. Tony knew though that this time he would not need a mistletoe as a cue. Very slowly he leaned in, his free hand touching her arm ever so slightly, when their lips met.

 

Their foreheads and noses were touching when they opened their eyes again and Pepper spoke up: “So... you think I am pretty?” she asked teasingly.

He smirked. “Very”

She put her glass onto the table next to them and put her arms around his neck. “You should have told me earlier”.

Tony put his glass next to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I will remember that for the next time, then, shall I?”

“Good idea.”

 


End file.
